No es Fácil ser un Mortífago
by Meteor Beat
Summary: ¿Qué hacen los mortífagos cuando no están haciendo maldades? Toda una serie de historias cortas contando las peripecias, desaventuras y locuras de Voldi, Snape y compañia, porque a fin de cuentas no es facil ser un mortífago.
1. Chapter 1

_Pues primero, un gran saludo a todos a los que les gusta el humor, con gusto les presento el primero de los drabble y cuentoos cortos que tratan sobre la vida, obra y peripecias de la vida de los mortífagos sin censura... bueno, nomás una poquita, ya sabrán como están; un saludo en especial a Diana Black, que me encanta que me encanta 'Mi Abuela y Yo', total, que empecemos con la primera de las locuras de estos dizque malos.  
_

Estudios Meteor Beat.

Con la participación especial de producciones Weasley Latino.

**No es Fácil ser un Mortífago**

**01: Cambio de planes**

Los truenos estallaban en el aire y el viento movía la copa de los árboles en ese día tan espeluznante.

Las tropas de negro del señor oscuro se arremolinaban frente a las puertas de la escuela Hogwarts rápido tomando sus posiciones para dejar caer la guerra final a las huestes del bien y todas esas cosas a las que uno le tiene alergia.

Total, que todos los encapuchados ya estaban listos a saltar y arrojar todos los maleficios que pudieran, si no lo hacían no había paga.

Y como uno solo todos los mortífagos comenzaron a marchar; se notaba que habían visto Las Dos Torres para practicar, pero Snape carraspeó haciéndolos detenerse.

"La escuela está por allá" dijo Snape apuntando al lado contrario haciendo al señor oscuro maldecir hasta en élfico.

"A los soldados malvados ya no los hacen como antes" dijo viendo como ya todo su ejército se marchaba, esta vez en la dirección correcta; finalmente todos estaban listos para irrumpir en el santuario del saber lanzándose contra ella solo para chocar e irse para atrás haciendo un efecto domino "me rindo con estos babosos" dijo Voldemort antes de que Lucius tomara una nota de la pared de Hogwarts y se la entregara al jefe.

'Para Voldemort

¡Hola! Perdón por no estar aquí el día en el que debían atacar pero ya saben como es uno, todo el día encerrado en la escuela, entre salones fríos y toda la onda; los maestros hemos decidido irnos de vacaciones por un rato a París junto con los alumnos.

Abrazos

Dumbledore'

"¡Méndigo viejo barbón abuelo de Fidel Castro, nos pasamos dos semanas nada más ensayando! ¿Cómo se atreve hacernos esto?" Y pa' que le seguimos que tendría que poner todo esto en la sección para adultos así que mejor le quitamos el sonido; viendo todo esto uno de los mortífagos enmascarados levantó la mano.

"Oiga, ¿significa que ya nos vamos a casa?"

"Pues ya no hay nada que hacer" contestó Lucius antes de que a Snape se le prendiera el foco.

"Vacaciones… yo tengo otra idea"

--

"¡Por aquí la pelota!" Varios mortífagos se echaban una cascarita con un balón de fútbol

"¿Quién pidió una piña colada?" dijo el mesero a los mortífagos sentados en el restaurante al aire libre.

"No olviden el bloqueador" dijo uno de los mortífagos aun usando una máscara poniendo la crema blanca en los brazos viendo a los otros acostados en la arena, mientras Bellatrix atraía la atención de todos con el traje de dos piezas mientras se bronceaba.

"Y el ganador del concurso de surf, ¡Lord Voldemort!"

"¡Esele mi brother!" dijo uno de los surfistas a Voldi.

"No seria malo decirle a Draco que visite este lugar con Ginny" Le dijo Narcisa a su esposo mientras comían en el restaurante mientras Lucius le ponía un poco más de atención al partido del Real Madrid.

"¡Snape, prepara otra cuba!"

"¡Salud!"

_Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A._

Al final del día, todos juntos se tomaron una foto, quedando al final colgada en el salón principal del cuartel de los mortífagos, Voldemort no esperaba el restregarle en la cara al barbón de Dumbledore para presumirle esas vacaciones.


	2. Conejos

_Para los que lo pidieron, y también para los que no, aquí está el segundo capítulo, recuerden que notienen nada que ver uno con el otro, es simplemente para divertirse y sin ningún objetivo; bueno, para este segundo opté por usar a ciertos peludos personajes que me fascinan, llamados Rabbits, del juego Rayman raving Rabbids, que lo disfruten._

_**Disclaimer: No, no soy el dueño, ese es J.K. Rowling y Activision.**_

_**02: Conejos**_

El era el señor oscuro, solo tenían que mencionarlo y todo el mundo temblaba, era la maldad encarnada, ni siquiera George Bush (y se refería a ambos), Bill Gates o Donald Trump se le comparaban.

Pero esto ya era demasiado, ni siquiera él podía enfrentar tal cantidad de poder encontrado en un solo objeto.

Delante de él y de su ejército, en un ataque (por millonésima vez) a Hogwarts se encontraban ante el peor de todos los peligros hasta antes visto; no era un hombre lobo, no era un vampiro, ni siquiera un ogro o dementor podía compararse ante el poder que se mostraba ante sus aterradas huestes.

Delante suyo, encerrado con una gruesa capa de humo se asomaba la forma de un… ¿conejo? ¿Eso era todo?

Ante los ojos incrédulos de los presentes estaba un conejo, con uniforme, pelo negro, lentes, una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, orejas altas, ojos redondos grandes y una gran boca los observaba atentamente antes de voltear a la varita en su mano, nuevamente a los mortífagos antes de que la puerta del comedor se abriera.

"Lo siento, es que se me olvidó la tarea de Snape en el cu… arto" Todos los presentes en el comedor, ya fueran mortífagos o alumnos so quedaron con la boca abierta al observar al niño que vivió y su extraño doble.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡No se cual es el verdadero!" vino el grito de cierto pelirrojo contestándole un golpe por parte de Hermione en la cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Gritó Harry al extraño conejo pero como simple contestación este parpadeó y levantó en alto la varita.

"¡DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Por todos lados del comedor empezaron a salir los mismos conejos haciendo que los mortífagos se abrazaran del miedo provocado de seres tan caóticos y homicidas.

"Potter"

"¿Sí Voldemort?"

"¡Corre por tu vida!"

"¡Dalo por hecho!" entre destapa caños, varitas, mazas y plumeros el comedor se volvió un completo caos.

**Datos científicos importantes sobre los conejos # 89**

Un grupo de mortífagos salieron corriendo por un corredor siendo perseguidos por una banda de conejos portando varitas mágicas.

**Los conejos no saben usar magia.**

El mismo grupo de conejos salieron corriendo gritando en dirección contraria ahora siendo perseguidos por un dragón y montones de cosas animadas por error.

"¡DAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**Pero sí saben volar en escoba.**

"¡Y estamos de vuelta en la temporada de Quidditch y el conejo..."

"¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" solo se escuchó viendo como el conejo terminaba estampado en uno de los postes.

**Bueno, casi.**


End file.
